Curtis Household
by LightderiX
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has been having some hard times around the house, His older brother Darry has been more stricked and scared for his well being where Soda will do anything for Pony. Even thought there's tension they try and figure it out. Soda being like honey is slowly attracting him, but what happens when somebody horrible takes place on both of them? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Today was Saturday, a day sometimes Darry got a day off to stay home with me or either Soda when he didn't have work. Maybe this time Sodapop could convince his manger to let him off the hook, even then it didn't always work. Suddenly snapped out of my thoughts the door slams shut, looking over from the couch which i had been reading Gone With The Wind for the fifteenth time since Johnny gave it to me and passed away. A tired Darry looked over at me with a somewhat questioning look, "Arent you supossed to be in school?" Darry asked as he took his work belt off that held most of his tools when he was roofing.

Shaking my head i looked back down at my book "It's saturday Darry, ain't got school on the weekend." Flipping a page without looking back at him, Darry must of walked into the kitchen because the fridge door opened and shut. "You think Soda will be off the hook?" I asked as he walked back into the living room, sitting down in a chair. It was rare Darry laughed or anything close to it, Darry chuckled as he put down a cup of water.

"Sorry Pony but i dont think so, he's gotta make up for the time he didn't go when you wernt here, he just stayed in your guy's room depressed." Darry mumbled near the end, Darry never really liked seeing us like that, he thought it wasn't worth wasting the time you do have on something like being sad or depressed, although he made it sound like he's never had been in a situation like that.. Sighing i shut my book and put it down, getting up and walking towards the door and opening it. "Where you think your going Ponyboy?" His voice was stern, must not be happy about the thought of me leaving the house on a weekend.

"I'm going to the DX to go see Soda." i said rather harshly before walking out of the house. Zipping up my sweater i started to walk down the street. I knew better then to just walk out on Darry like that but hell, i was tired of sitting at home and not having somebody to actually have a conversation with, the only people i really talked to was Johnny, Two-Bit and Soda. I also knew that i shouldn't be going to the DX cause I'd be distracting Soda, but i did it anyways. Getting to the DX took a little while but i eventually got there, walking took a good half a hour, but hey a walk never hurt nobody unless you were being stalked by some Soc's and knew you were gonna get jumped, then you tagged some friends along. Seeing Steve who wasn't working at the moment i walk up to him, "You know where Soda is?" i asked, catching his attention he rolled his eyes

"he's in the store, fixing something up i reckon" Steve mumbled, he never really did like me, always thought i was a tag along cause i wanted to be around my brother. Without thanking him i walked in, seeing Soda instantly. He was laughing, probably talking to one of the girls that come 'round daily cause they just can't enough of 'em. Soda was like honey, he attracted anything around him and could make anyone around him fall for him. It was sad to say that I even found him attractive. Although Darry was strong and handsome, Soda was cheerful, Sweet, Handsome and what some girls say, "hot". I didn't carry the genes of attractiveness, sure some girls found me cute and smart but i never really carried it around like Darry and Soda. It made me a little jealous at times but i would shrug it off.

Walking over the brown-blond i smiled a little, just being around him made be happy unlike when i was around some other people, "Hey Soda." Sodapop turned to look at me, surprised by happy. "Hey buddy" he smiled and wrapped a arm around my neck, pulling me towards him and started to ruffle by greased back hair. Groaning in annoyance be stopped and looked in front on me. "Pony meet my manager, manager meet Pony." Looking at him i was surprised, honestly i thought I'd meet a big weighted guy with glasses and a snobby sense of humour but instead i met a tall skinny but build guy with glasses that had a pearl white smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ponyboy, I've heard quite a lot about you from your brother here, tells me your quite smart and love books and such." He smiled and put out his hand for me to shake, grabbing hold of it i smiled a little then looked over to Soda with a "Really?" look. I detached my hand from him and pulled Soda away so he couldn't hear us.

"What happen to the old guy?" I asked as Soda raised a eyebrow then something must of clicked because he grinned.

"He retired and we got this guy instead, isn't he better then the other?" Soda smiled, i sighed the nodded. "Hey listen i should be out of here soon, so just go wait in the front?" he asked with a soft smile. Swatting away in dismiss i nodded again walking out and waited. It took about twenty five minutes before Soda got out, he walked over and said his byes to Steve and looked over at me who was leaning against the building. "Common Pony." He nudged me as we started to walk back home, it was starting to get to dusk as a beautiful sunset started to set. In awe i stared at it, a beautiful pink and orange mixed together.

"I really miss watching the sunsets" I mummbled to Soda, Soda who had also be looking at it looked at me and smiled. "Maybe we can watch one tomorrow; not gonna be going to work, got Steve to cover me." The sound of the idea made me smile "I'd like that, then we could go to the Dairy Queen in town" I chuckled a little, i haven't eaten out since the time Dally took me and Johnny to the Dairy Queen in WindrixVille, although it was sad to think about these things I tried to cherish those times. Soda noded as we got home, walking in Darry looked at both of us, he was mad.

"Ponyboy and Sodapop, where have you both been for it to have taken this long for you to get home?" Although he was mad he tired to keep clam as much as he could. I opened my mouth to talk but Soda butted in.

"I was working a bit late, Pony wanted to wait for me so we could walk home together." Soda smiled reassuringly, Darry only noded his head, he would never get mad at Soda. Soda is what's keeping us all together in this house. We walked to our room, I layed down not hungry for supper so i fell asleep. Even though I was asleep you could hear soda getting undressed and getting into bed and tucking me in. "Goodnight Ponyboy.."

**This is technically my first real story on Fanfiction, i know it kinda sucks right now but i dont want to to be going to fast with this, hopefully i will write more chapters then the one i just wrote. I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes, i have written this on my phone and not on a computer since it's broken. Hopefully for anyone who had read this they enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"come here will ya grease?" A soc said with a smirk on his face, I was hesitant to move towards him but I did, suddenly grabbed I was pulled onto his lap. My eyes widen in fear as he laughed, grabbing my face and pulling it closer to his, slowly inching closer and closer as panic started to rise inside me with fear as well. _

_"Don't touch my brother you sick bastard!" Soda yelled with anger as he was held down, not able to move or help his brother. The Soc only chuckled as he pressed a balde against my neck, scared I stopped moving. "Move and your dead, and your brother goes to the same over there" how could he! My face was inches away from the Soc' as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine in a rough and forceful kiss. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't, I didn't want to die.. I didn't want Soda to die.. The Soc's hand made its way to the back of my neck, pulling on my hair roughly as the balde digged harder into my skin, feeling blood trail down a little. Closing my eyes I started to tremble in fear, I didn't like this. He eventually let go and ran his hands down my neck, to my chest. Trailing all the way down to my pants unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down, slipping his hand down my pants and grabbing my member. Gasping I bite my lip hard, enough to make it bleed. The Soc leaned in near my ear "like that grease?" his hot breath against my ear, not responding he squeezed me making me moan. I could pratically hear the smirk on his lips, stroking my shaft he continued to whisper things into my ear that made me feel disgusted. _

_"Pony.." the voice sounded different now, instead of being touched I was being shaked, "Ponyboy..!" _ Opening my eyes I looked above me to see a rather scared Sodapop, I was trying to catch my breath as my heart went a million times a second, out of nowhere my eyes started to fill with water. Soda pulled me into his embrace "Oh Ponyboy..." Soda stroked my hair and pulled as close as he could to his body. I started to cry into the crook of his neck, hiccuping. "Pony, what happened in your dream..?"

Pulling away I wiped away my tears as I looked Soda in the eyes. I tried to talk but it was hard, my voice cracked in every way possible and nothing wanted to escape my mouth. A minute latter i started to settle down, looking at Soda scared i started to talk. "I-I had a dream about some Soc's.. They attacked us and pined you down, the main one grabbed me and...and started to t-touch me.." My eyes started to well up again but i ignored it "You tired to stop them but they said if i moved they'd kill me and you.." i choke out, Soda narrowed his eyes with sadness as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'd never let them touch you.. even if my life was on the line Pony.. I'm never going to let those Soc' s touch you.. in anyway possible.." Soda sounded mad when he was talking, but the look on his face showed that he was sad. Smiling sadly i noded, it felt nice that somebody would do thay for me. Pulling away from Soda i wiped my face with my hands and got up off the bed.

My face reddened as i just realized that a almost naked Sodapop was hugging me, all that was clinging to his body was a towel that was wrapped around his hips. Looking away i bit my bottom lip as i looked back at him with a smile. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and eat, i think you should get dressed." Rushing out of the bedroom i walks over into the kitchen. The screen door opened and shut as the door opened "Don't slam it!" **SLAM. **Groaning in annoyance, looking over into the living room i'm face with Two-Bit. Smiling a little bit "Hey Two-Bit." As usual he had a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there Pony, how you doin?" Two-Bit opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, sitting down at the kitchen table he looked at me. Looking over at him i sshrugged meaning "i could be better", Two-Bit getting it right away nodded his head. "So where's Superman?".

"He's probably already our for work, It is 9 already." i mumbled grabbing a egg and cracking it into the frying pan. "Soda!" i yell from down into the kitchen, Soda taking his sweet old time walked down into the kitchen, hair messed up in a bed-head fashion. Two-Bit laughed at the sudden sight, shirt and pants messed up, everything was just off.

Soda galred at Two-Bit with a agitated look before looking at me "hm?" Sodapop walked behind me and leaned his chest against my back, fully flushed against each other. My cheeks started to turn a light pink colour as i looked only forward. "I-I wanted to know if you wanted some egg's" i ask lowly. Soda being tired leaned his head on my shoulder, his hot breath against my neck.

"Please?" Soda chuckled a little as i nodded. "Yeah yeah, sure now get off Soda" Two-Bit stood up and said he was gonna go back to his place, wanting to go sleep again. Soda started to be stubborn and wouldn't move, wrapping his arms around my waist, making me stiffen. "Soda.." i breath out feel, looking back at him, a smirk on his face.

"Common Ponyboy, no need to be so stiff around your own brother" there was a tone in his voice, i couldn't put my tounge on it, It might of been playful. My face started to burn a dark red when he turned me around to face him, arms still around my waist, "Your pretty red Pony, you okay?" he smiled playfully as he ran a hand onmy forehead. "I-im fine Soda" pushing him away because i had the urge to press my lips against his soft looking ones. Grabbing another egg from the fridge i cracked it in the frying pan, looking back at Soda was a little hard, the way his lips were red a little meaning he must of bit them. Minutes latter i grab two plates, putting the eggs on the plates as i sit down. "Soda..?" looking at him he snapped out of thought, he walks over and sits down infront of me.

"Thanks for the breakfast" Soda smiles happily, as he eats his food within a minute. Looking surprised i look over at him. He only laughs a places a kiss on my forehead thanking me again. My face doubles in shade as i finish. "Soda!" i say rather loudly as i look away. Soda only laughs as I sigh, getting up I put my plate into the sink. Walking into the living room I sit on the couch, grabbing my book that was there from yesterday, going back to the page I was once on before. About twenty minutes latter Sodapop comes back into the living room, looking much better. His hair greased as he wore a red flanne, with a undershirt and a pair of jeans and shoes. Looking at him I smiled a little from behind my book, it had become something that he wore often after I had told that it suits him.

"Hey Pony.. have you seen my belt?" Chuckling a little I put my book down momentarily, pointing over to the discarded belt in the center of the room. Soda smiled then thanked me, putting his belt on. Curiosity getting the best of me. "Soda?" I ask as I grab my book again, keeping it in my la but not actually reading it. Catching Sodapop's attention he turns to look at me with. Soda answered with a "hm?" As to signify that he heard me loud and clear. "It's only roughly 10 in the morning, what are we gonna do all day?" I questioned looking at him. He must of been thinking real hard because it was almost like I could see smoke coming out of his ear, of course this is a joke. A waited a minute before actually getting a answer, Soda grinned as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up on my feet. "Whoa!" Not expecting it I was starting to get almost pulled out of the house, I was thankfull I already had my clothes on from yesterday because if I didn't I'd be walking around with Soda with nothing on my feet.

"So I just remembered that today there's this fair going on, and I thought that it'd be nice to go. After all, you've never been to one" Soda said letting go of my arm letting me walk on my own speed now. My eyes must of shown that I was hapoy because Soda smiled like he had done good. The rest of the way there we both were silent, Sodapop occasionally making so e type of song or humming to make the walk less awkward between us. "So..Pony, you got a girlfriend yet?" Soda asked as my face went a dark shade of red, of course I don't but I didn't expect something like _that_! I shook my head.

"Like I've told you and Darry, I'm not interested in dating.." My voice trailed as I looked down at the ground, I hated how I couldn't tell anyone. And I defiantly cannot tell him! The problem with my life right now is that I don't like girls. I mean some were pretty and all but I just wasn't attracted to them. I figured out that I was gay about a year ago and I haven't told anybody about it. And I can't tell anybody in the gang, unless I was talking to a drunk Two-Bit.

Soda laughed as he ruffled my hair, "You'l like girls eventually. You're just more focused on school, you should focus on other things beside Books and movies." That hurt a little but shrugged it off, he never really ment to sound rude, it's just Darry and Soda sometimes didn't understand why I loved books and movies, but honestly Soda knew me so much better then anyone else. The way some things got me ticking or why I was quite most times. I shook my head "You just don't understand" I smiled sadly but chuckled a little nudging him. "Hey! Look, it's the carnival! " I said happily as watched in awe, I had always imagined carnivals these horrible places with dangerous rides, but I was wrong. Well in some extent. We walked over and Soda pulled some money to get in, it was on a dime a person to get in but I felt guilty. Soda grabbed my hand as we walked around, it was real crowded with Soc's, middle life people and Greaser's. "U-uh.. Soda, why are you holding my hand..?" my face was tinted a little.

Soda didn't say anything which I found really strange, Soda was the type to always have something to say most times. Getting bumped into I narrowed my eyebrows But didn't say anything, looking ahead I widened my eyes, the same Soc's I saw in my dream stood in a little ways, talking to same girls. "Sodd, I think we should leave.." I said nervously as I started to remember my dream again, all the things making me fear that it might actually happen. Sodapop looked at me confused then looked ahead.

"Hey, I won't let them hurt you. We'll be fine" I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't... one of them must of noticed me or something because they nugged to their friends and they all started walking towards us. Nudging Soda I tried to turn and get out of there but was stopped.

"Pony, common.." My eyes widened in fear, the voice wasn't Sodapop's. It sounded all to familiar, being turned around my worst fear was reality, there was the person from before that I had a dream about. "Miss me Ponyboy?" He smirked, his pearly white teath, tall and skinny but no longer had glasses on. Looking around I didn't see Soda which started to make me panic frantically. Grabbing my wrist harshly he pulled me close making me whimper, scared if what could happen."Your coming with me.." he growled aggressively in my ear.

**I feel horrible because I didn't know what to write exactly but here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

In fear of what could possibly happen to me if i dont do something i push him away from me. "D-dont touch me!" i yell as i glare at them, im scared but i dont let it show as slowly back away, trying not to bump into people. Which would be bad on my part. I continued to back up until it hit into somebody's chest, my eyes start to widen in fear. Knowing it's not Sodapop, it has to be a Soc I'm dead.. I think to myself as they walk closer to me, I struggle against the person as they hold me into place. I watch as nobody in the Carnival even notice to what's happening, opening my mouth I scream for help.

"Shut that fucking kid up!" The raven haired Soc growled in anger. Within seconds I was silenced by a hit to the head, knocking me out.

"_Pony.. you know that they don't care, they hate you. Unlike me, I love you" A raven haired Soc said as he grabbed me by the jaw, forcing me to look at him. I looked at him with hurt and realization, he was right. They didn't care, that's why Soda is more distant and Darry hates me.. I shook my head trying to look away from him, he was trying to trick me, make me think that I was never loved and that they never cared about me._

_I clenched my jaw with anger and sadness, looking at his walnut coloured eyes "H-how would you know! Soda and Darry love me.." My voice dripping with sadness as I tried to tell myself that they DID care. The Soc long chuckled and let go of me and pushing me against the wall roughly, whimpering in pain as he bit harshly against my neck. Closing my eyes I tried not to cry to show that I was weak, "S-stop..." I manged out as my voice cracked, my throat had been dry from crying out in pain. The Soc stopped, looking into my green-gray eyes before kissing me. There was something different this time, it wasn't rough and filled with false passion but this time filled with.. actual emotions. I wanted to kiss back but I put my hands against his chest to push him away but to no avail, he grabbed my wrists pinning them above my head. Biting his lip hard he yelped in pain, pulling away and glaring at me with pain and anger. "You'll pay for that Greaser's..." he growled at me._

Gasping in horror I sat up and opened my eyes, I tried to settle down but didn't work as I noticed I was somewhere totally new. Looking around I sat in a bed with nice sheeting, confused I tried to remember what had happened before this. Groaning in pain I put my head in my hands, feeling around for some type of injury, my eyes widened as I had remember that some Soc's knocked me out and I had no clue where Sodapop was. Panic started to settle in as I tired to think of what could of happened to him, hell I cared more about Soda's safety then my own. "Shit.." I mumble as I noticed I'm chained to the bed, we'll isn't this just great. Seconds latter the door to the room opens as I find the Raven haired Soc walking in with a plate of food, my stomach grumbles a little but I ignore it.

"Well good morning Ponyboy, would you like some breakfast?" He smiled at me as he sat down on the bed, looking at the plate then looking back up st him I shook my head, glaring at him. He frowned as he placed the plate on the bed side table, "Listen, I know you don't like me or like being here but I miss you.. I haven seen you for two years Pony.." he looked at me as he scooted closer. Confused at what he just said I coke a eyebrow which wasn't something that I really do.

"What do you mean that you haven't seen me for two years..?" My voice was weak, but I managed something out. He smirked then only sighed as he pulled his glasses off his face and setting them down to look at me, he had this look that sent shivers down my back. He had seemed so familiar, they way he talked and looked at me as if he had knew me before Sodapop had introduced us. There was silence between us as he finally spoke up.

"Fucking hell.. well your like a, well how could I put this nicely." There was a pause before he spoke again. "You were pratically a fucking toy, and man had you loved it.." he purred as he grabbed me by the shoulders, looking at me with lust. I wanted to move away so bad but I couldn't, his grip on me was strong and painful but the door opened interrupting whatever this could of turned out to be. Sighing in relief, he looked over to the door to see a young boy about my age which was 15. "What do you want Daniel? " he asked rudely as he let go of me. The boy named Daniel looked nervous.

"That other Greaser's, he's awake.. and he's not very happy, he's asking where 'Ponyboy' is" The raven haired Soc growled angrily as he got up off the bed and walked away from be to only turn around to look at me once again. "I'll be back, once I'm done with your stupid brother.." He walked out before I old say anything, closing the door behind him. Happiness suddenly came over me but I worried, why would they have Soda here as well? I started to think but only bad things started to wonder my mind.. what were they going to do to them..? What were they going to do to me?

**Kinda of a short chapter but I really just want to build up to the plot, anyways! Hopeople you enjoyed and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not encourage incest and rape in real life. This is a work of fiction. This chapter contains slash and rape, read with caution. If you do not like slash I would suggest you not read this but there is some stuff there is some stuff you might want to know. BTW I kinda suck at smUT but I'm getting slowly better at it.

Sodapop's P.O.V

_Ponyboy looked at me with confusion as I held him, as if he didn't know me at first. "Ponyboy.. I missed you so much" I cried into his neck as I held him close to me scared I'm going to lose him for the second time in my life. Pulling away to look at him he looks sad, abused and pain, Ponyboy somewhat happy and quiet green grey eyes now seam pained. "pony you got to tell me what's wrong" I pleaded as searched his emotion for some kind of answer. he only looked away shaking as if he was deathly cold._

_"I-I can't remember anything... Soda I'm scared." He pressed his head against my chest as clutched onto me in fear._

"Wake up... Wake up!" Narrowing my brows I groaned, opening my eyes I look at the person before person has blue eyes and brown hair, he seemed to be around the ages of 16 to possibly 15. Trying to move my hands to her front of me to get only restricted, the sound of change ringing in my ears, looking back over to him.

"Where am I?" my voice range was confusion and worry, as I looked around the 'to good to be a greaser bedroom'. The brunet looked at me without saying anything, I didn't like that one bit that at all. "Where's Ponyboy?!" I raise my voice this time wanting a answer from my boy, he said nothing again. I stayed there quite for a little before actually trying to get up off the bed, again restricted by the chains and holders attached to the wrists of my hands. "W-when the gang round find out about us missing you guys will be dead!" I growled angrily, I wasn't the type to get mad unless it was absolutely necessary or I just bloaded up with emotions. Glaring at the brunette he eventually walked put of the room, catching a glimpse of what the outside of this room looked like. A well off house, fancy looking. Without another thought I knew right away it was a Soc's house. But even wouldn't know where exactly this place is. Sighing I pulled off the covers of me, noticing right away that I didn't have many a pieces of clothing on, in a matter of fact all I had on was a pair of briefs. Confusion started to set in but it slowly started to click in, this wasn't a normal kidnap. No this was very different..

"Well, well." Looking up snapping out of my thoughts, my widened in horror and confusion to why the hell would he want to do something like this. "Well isn't this a surprise huh? Now I know what you must be thinking. 'Why am I here', 'where's my brother' and 'how could you do this!'" He paused and smirked at me, starting to walk towards me, I quickly grabbed the bedding and covered myself. "Now you should of expected all of this Sodapop, after all you need something pretty bad to happen to need a new manager.." He stopped walking up until he reached the side of the bed, I could feel his eyes burning holes into my skin. "Look at me" he growled at me, shaking my head I didn't look up. With sudden force I was roughly grabbed by the jaw to look up at him, he had a smirk across his lips where his eyes had a look in them that showed it all; hatred, want and anger. "Oh I can't wait to have fun with you and your little brother.." he purred in my ear.

"Don't touch me!" I finally yelled as I pushed him away from me, I felt like somebody could take advantage of me being chain up like this but I would not let him get away with anything. And if he planned on touching my innocent little brother he would be dead, I didn't want anything to happen to him expecially if this.. this fucking dick was going to touch him!

He smirked and grabbed me roughly pushing me down as he got up on top of me, panic started to settle in as he licked his lips as he looked at me. "feisty.. just the way I like 'em.." suddenly the raven haired Soc pressed his lips against mine roughly as one of his hands ran across my body. Trying to escape and stop this I pressed my hands against his chest to push him off me, biting his lip harshly he pulled away to wipe his lip, blood on his lip and hand now. I felt achieved for a few seconds before I was flipped onto my stomach, "You little fucking shit.." he growled as he grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking my head back. Yelping in pain he viciously bit at my neck and suckling at the same spot, causing me to moan in pain. Letting go of my hair he starts to grind against me, screwing my eyes shut I hoped this actually wasn't happening to me, gasping my briefs where torn off as you could hear the sound of somebody undoing thier belt.

Grasping at the sheeting of the bed I was pulled up to be on hands a knees, I feel betrayed, exposed and sexually harassed; "Please d-don't do this.." I pleaded, as he pressed up against me.. I was scared, I was going to be a victim of something I never thought would happen to me, I was going to be a victim of rape. He didn't say anything but only chuckle darkly as he pressed the head of his dick against my ass, biting my lip hard he roughly thrusted all the way in. Screaming in pain I tightened my grip on the bed sheets, my eyes starting to water up as my vision becam slowly more and more blurry, without waiting he pulled back and thrusted in me again. The pain was almost all to much, I felt like I was being torn apart as he only continued to thrust in and out of me.

"you're so fucking tight.." he said in my ear as gripped hard on my hips, I was going to have a bruise there tomorrow I mentally tried to check, tears streamed down my face as the pain stayed there for a little while before turning into pleasure. I bit my lip hard as I moaned, not wanting to give that fucker satisfaction. "Moan for me.." he roughly thrusted his hips forward. The gross sounds of skin hitting skin as the room filled with moans and groans, moaning loudly I came. A minute latter him coming inside of me, I panted heavily as he pulled out and fixed his pants back. "And you wanted me to stop" I could pratically hear his smirk, as he walked to the door he opened it and paused in his tracks. "I'll be back in a day or so."

As soon as he closed the door I collapsed on the bed and tried not to cry, my own body betrayed me as I enjoyed what he did to me, my eyes watered as closed them. Why is this happening..

**Honestly this chapter really sucks, I hope it wasn't to horrible for your guy's liking.. Anyways, I'll be continuing the story! I'm kinda happy about that but I really thank Sodapop lovers and the anon who commented on my authors note. Thanks for wanting for me to continue! hopefully I haven't disappointed you guys. ANYWAYS, this is chapter four and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
